


PYGOPHILIA

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Aihara Mei President Of The Aihara Yuzu Butt Appreciation Society, Butt fetish, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheeky Humor, Comedy, Cute Butt, F/F, Glute Appreciation, Major Butt Crush, Twin Cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Mei is embarrassed over a particular anatomical attraction she has for her lover...The butt crush to end them all!...An ode to a Grecian yearn!...
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	PYGOPHILIA

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fun and laughs, folks, it's played for comedy, though there is a reference to an incident in chapter 18, which gave me this idea...

It was ridiculous! Downright foolish, even! "Yet,' Mei thought, 'there it was."

She and Yuzu were growing by leaps and bounds in their relationship after they had taken up the suggestion of Mei's therapist to see her together for couples' counseling. Her Yuzu really liked the woman, she had helped both the girls work through several obstacles in their love lives, so much so that the two of them regularly made love now, either one of them initiating it and enjoying each other's affection and bodies without reservation.

Well...almost no reservation. Because Mei had a little Peccadillo that she couldn't seem to ever bring up to her green-eyed lover. And the trouble was, it was right there in front of her, every time Yuzu bent over and unknowingly showed her moaning lover the promised land!

She loved Yuzu, to put it mildly, and thought she looked like a goddess from head to toe! The elfin, lovely face with its emerald eyes, and generous pink lips made for kissing! Her perfect, just-the-right-size breasts, Her curvaceous hips flowing into classic legs with their shapely, small feet... She couldn't get enough of her feminine glory! And especially...

_Mei had a major butt crush on her baby's heavenly bottom!_

She couldn't remember when her fetish had started. Seemingly, from the moment she had noticed the blonde hottie, Her sexy rear had never strayed far from her desire. Back when Mei had had more difficulty verbalizing herself, before her regular visits to her therapist when the gorgeous Aspie still didn't understand her own emotions, she had even swatted Yuzu once with an umbrella, out of sheer frustration, hard enough to leave a bruise, on that lovely backside she adored when what she really had wanted ...

was to caress it, ...

and shower it ...

with tender love ...

and kisses...

and attention!

She wished she was six inches tall, so she could bounce on that butt like a trampoline!

She longed to give it a loving tongue spanking!

Mei wanted a custom-made pillow, shaped like the object of her hearts' desire!

She sometimes wished she was Yuzus' favorite chair... _'_

 _"My God!'_ Mei thought in anguish.. _.' SHE'S MY FOREVER BUTT LOVE!"_

And that was the source of her anxiety now. Yuzu had difficulty, she remembered, admitting that she loved Mei's natural body scent, even enjoying smelling the clothing she had removed before bathing. Mei had assured her that it was normal for lovers to enjoy the smell of each other and that she, in fact, loved the beautiful odor of Yuzu's hair, often burying her face in it when they cuddled asleep at night. Their therapist had given them very helpful books, too, which had opened up their understandably rather limited knowledge of many things couples needed to know. However, there remained one problem:

She was in the thrall of the butt crush of a lifetime! And for whatever reason, she couldn't get to the seat of the problem!

She would surreptitiously watch with rapt attention as her Angel walked just ahead of her. "Oh, Mei! Are you just going to follow _BEHIND_ me?"

_(YES, YUZU! GOD, YES!)_

Mei would behold in _awestruck wonder_ the twin glories of those firm love engines lying supine with that perfect curve from Yuzu lying stomach down on the bed with her legs kicked up...

_( I AM MEI THE TIGRESS, AND BIG GAME IS WAITING RIGHT THERE IN THOSE PAJAMA SHORTS!)_

She stared in silent worship as her golden-haired lover danced to the music playing through her earbuds. _" 1-SHAKE! 2-SHAKE! 3-BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE!!! OH MY GOD YUZU!!!!!"_

_I'll help you up that ladder, Yuzu! Really! PLEASE, FOR GODS' SAKE, LET ME HELP YOU UP THAT LADDER, YUZU!"_

_"UM...have You tried looking under the bed, Yuzu?..._

_'No-over here!_

_No-under there!" ..._

Mei decided that she had to do something. Today. That, or become hopelessly and secretly more perverted by the moment, to the point she might pounce on her lovers' velvety cheeks one ill-starred night and go complete butt cannibal on her!

Her shapely lover was in there. _IN THERE,_ in their bedroom, laying in bed with a book in front of her, and her bottom with its sizzling curves waiting to tempt her onyx- haired lover with that vision of Heaven Number Nine! "I can't take another moment of this!" Mei thought. She was all in it! No ifs', ands', or...well, you know.

" Hey, Yuzu!"

("Feet kicked up. The perfect firm, round bottom. I'm a perv, and I _don't even care anymore!")_ Mei thought in her nervousness, as she barely stifled a moan.

"Mmmmm! Hey, Mei!"

" Yuzu'... She said, slowly, ready to try out her desperate plan she had formulated, even as she viewed the road to paradise, 'do you remember in our couples' activity book when we were reading about...well...doing massages, and stuff like that for each other? " She looked hopefully at her lover.

 _"Please, God!"_ she prayed silently, as visions passed through her spinning brain of her loving hands kneading those twin loaves of yummy goodness, each weekday, each satiny cheek day...

 _"Massages!"._..she whispered under her breath.

Yuzu immediately popped up in bed, Her smile warm and open. "Yes, I do, Mei!" She got up on all fours and looked at her lover, I've been wanting to try that! We can, you know, how did that couples' book put it, "Become physically better acquainted with each other?" Yeah! Would you like to?" She seemed very excited by the mention of it. My God! If only Mei had known sooner!

Mei looked at the sweet curves, swallowed hard, thanked the GOD she knew for sure existed now, and as visions of hill climbing with her Yuzu danced through her fevered mind, simply replied:

"By all means. Lets!'" She soon would effortlessly have the situation well in hand! "Actually', she thought joyfully, _'BOTH OF THEM!"_


End file.
